Doux Mew Mews
The Doux Mew Mews are the Parisian branch of Tokyo Mew Mew that I made up. They were created by Ichigo and Berry in their plan to fight monsters and aliens all over the world, instead of just in Tokyo. Doux means sweet in French. Members of Doux Mew Mews * Arielle LeBlanc (Mew Blueberry) * Fawna Lemaire (Mew Lime) * Nicholette Charles (Mew Raspberry) * Cerise Menard (Mew Cherry) * Pippi Guillot (Mew Honey) * Colette Le Roux (Mew Sugar) * Belle Le Roux (Mew Spice) Dark Mew Mews * Claudine Jacquet (Mew Dark Lemon) * Madeline Breton (Mew Dark Orange) * Victoire Boulanger (Mew Dark Blackberry) Aliens * Kisshu * Malum * Kora Other characters * Kanako * Benjamin * Arthur * Simon Pictures (From left to right) Mew Lime, Mew Sugar, Mew Honey, Mew Blueberry, Mew Cherry . . . . . (From left to right) Mew Blueberry, Mew Lime, Mew Raspberry, Mew Cherry, Mew Honey (I didn't draw or recolor this myself, I made it here.) . . . . . . (From left to right) Arielle, Fawna, Nicholette, Cerise, Pippi (Same as above picture. All other pictures on this page, Arielle's page, and Fawna's page are recolors.) . . . . Plot Ichigo and Berry had an idea to get other groups of Mew Mews to defend where they couldn't go around the world. They started with France, and had one of their friends go there to infuse some girls to be Mew Mews. With some guidance from Kanako, Ichigo's friend, Doux Mew Mews began. However, once the aliens saw what was going on, they decided to create some Mews of their own. They infused three girls named Claudine Jacquet, Madeline Breton, and Victoire Boulanger to become Mew Lemon, Mew Orange, and Mew Blackberry. The first person to realize what was happening was Kanako and her helper, Arthur, as well as Arielle's brother, Benjamin. Arielle was informed she was a Mew, and so she instantly panicked and ran away. Soon after that she was attacked by a monster that the aliens made from a cat, so she transformed using the Power Pendant that Kanako had given her. Arielle defeated the monster and was then made leader of the Doux Mew Mews. Shortly after that, Arielle's job was recruiting new Mew Mews, and her first find was Fawna, who was attacked at a theme park after school on a Friday. Arielle transformed into Mew Blueberry and showed Fawna how to become Mew Lime. They defeated the monster together. Then they both began looking for Mew Mews, but their next find was Nicholette, the most popular girl at Arielle's school, who was two grades above her. It was after Nicholette that the Doux Mew Mews met their first real challenge. The aliens had finally found Victoire again losing her when they injected her. She became Mew Dark Blackberry, under the aliens' guidance. The three Doux Mew Mews had to fight her in their first Mew to Mew battle. Since there were three of them and one of her, they won. The Doux Mew Mews recruited Cerise, who went to an elite modeling, acting, and singing academy. She was reluctant, even more so than Arielle, but she finally agreed when Mew Dark Blackberry came back with more monsters. The aliens trained Mew Dark Blackberry to become stronger, using the magic that they had to create even more Dark Mew Energy. Then Pippi, who went to Arielle and Nicholette's school, was the fifth Doux Mew. The aliens then found both Madeline and Claudine. They had an epic battle, since the Dark Mews were the strongest yet, and were nearly defeated by the Dark Mews, when at the last moment, young Claudine (the youngest Dark Mew, at age ten) showed them mercy. The other Dark Mews and the aliens were furious after that, with Kisshu especially livid. The last Doux Mew Mews were Colette and Belle, who were twins. The Doux Mew Mews were finally complete, but the aliens still had more up their sleeve. They were determined to make the Dark Mews stronger, more malicious, and create more monsters so as to defeat the Doux Mew Mews. Category:Stories Category:Story Hubs Category:Mew Teams Category:Melody the fangirl Category:Spin-Offs Category:Doux Mew Mew